Me Adora Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele tentava a todo custo mostrar para ela que mudou, mas ela sempre o via como o menino que só gostava de brincar, mas ele a faria ver que ele a adorava


**Me Adora.**

**Pitty.**

Tiago andava pelos corredores com uma carranca que faria todos se afastarem dele.

O que tinha acontecido?

Mais uma briga com Lilian Evans.

A ruiva não enxergava que ele não era mais aquele garotinho arrogante que ela conhecia, ele tinha mudado, ele fazia de tudo para ajudar as pessoas, mas ela era superior, ela não poderia ver que ele era diferente?

Ele dá um murro na parede antes de suspirar ao ver o sangue caindo de seu punho.

Por que ela não poderia perceber que ele a amava?

**Tantas decepções eu já vivi****.  
Aquela foi de longe a mais cruel.  
Um silêncio profundo e declarei:  
"Só não desonre o meu nome"**

Ele estava vendo ela do outro lado da mesa da Grifinória, Sírius ficava lhe falando para esquecer da Evans, mas como esquecer se ele a amava?

Remo apenas dizia para ele ter esperanças, ela veria que ele não e mais aquele tipo de garoto, mas o tempo estava se passando e ela não parecia ceder nunca, Pedro ele nem pediria conselhos, o garoto só o encararia e falaria alguma gracinha como por que ele não pegava ela em um armário de vassouras como os outros fariam.

Mas ele não poderia fazer isso.

Ele a amava demais para fazer algo tão rude que custaria o pequeno carinho que ela tinha por ele.

**Você que nem me ouve até o fim.  
Injustamente julga por prazer.  
Cuidado quando for falar de mim.  
E não desonre o meu nome.**

Tiago estava patrulhando os corredores sozinho, Lilian tinha se irritado com ele, novamente e saiu andando com outro monitor, ele preferia assim, não a ver poderia deixar a mente dele um pouco mais livre para descomplicar tudo, mas de repente ele sente um feitiço vindo em sua direção e consegue se desviar.

Snape e alguns Sonserinos estavam sorrindo para ele, ele estava para puxar a varinha quando ele percebe que era Monitor chefe, ele teria que ser respeitoso.

Suprimindo a raiva ele eleva os olhos para os atacantes e fala.

-Vinte Pontos da Sonserina pelo ataque covarde a um Monitor chefe –Mas mau ele diz estas palavras os Sonserinos começam a lançar mais maldições, Tiago estava se desviando como poderia quando ele ouve a voz dela.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo Potter? –Lilian estava com os braços cruzados mandando um olhar bravo para ele, mas ele não poderia pensar em mais nada quando o feitiço se apressou para ela.

Ele se jogou na frente recebendo o feitiço que quebrou os ossos de seu ombro no lugar da ruiva.

Lilian encarou o menino caido no chão, ele não tinha clamado de dor, ele tinha apenas caído no chão inconsciente, ela vê os Sonserinos correndo e Severo entre eles.

-O que foi que eu fiz? –Lilian diz em um sussurro antes de suplicar uma maca e levar Tiago para a enfermaria.

**Será que eu já posso enlouquecer?  
Ou devo apenas sorrir?  
Não sei mais o que eu tenho que fazer.  
Pra você admitir.**

Os Marotos estavam furiosos sobre o ataque, Tiago não tinha voltado a consciência e todos se perguntavam que tipo de feitiço tinham usado nele.

Mas ninguém mais parecia sofrer da dor de Tiago do que Lilian.

Ela tinha permanecido ao lado do garoto desde que ele tinha chego, algumas pessoas diziam que ela deveria se cuidar, que não era culpa dela.

Mas ela sabia a verdade, se ela não tivesse sido tão injusta sobre ele, se ela tivesse ido com ele na patrulha ele não estaria assim agora.

-Por que você não deixou aquele feitiço me atingir? –ela perguntou ainda em choque, Remo tinha lhe dito que ele tinha mudado, mas ela não aceitaria esta mudança repentina, ela não acreditava e agora ele estava ali sofrendo por um erro dela.

**Que você me adora.  
Que me acha foda.  
Não espere eu ir embora pra perceber.  
Que você me adora.  
Que me acha foda.  
Não espere eu ir embora pra perceber.**

Uma semana depois Tiago acordou com uma enxaqueca volumosa, mas logo e esquecida ao ver a ruiva sentada ao seu lado enquanto segurava sua mão, com suavidade ele retira alguns fios do cabelo dela do seu rosto e sorri, ela parecia um anjo quando não estava gritando com ele.

-Oi Evans –ele disse em um sussurro, mas os olhos verdes da ruiva se abrem rapidamente e ela encara os olhos marrons do maroto.

Ela então chocou o garoto quando praticamente pula para dentro da cama dele e o envolve em um abraço volumoso.

Ela começa a murmurar como ele era um idiota, que ele não deveria fazer isso, mas assim que Tiago estava para lhe dizer algo, ela se levanta e sai correndo da enfermaria.

Ele encara a poltrona onde ela esteve dormindo recentemente, por que ela não poderia dizer ao menos obrigado?

**Perceba que não tem como saber.  
São só os seus palpites na sua mão.  
Sou mais do que o seu olho pode ver.  
Então não desonre o meu nome.**

A rotina voltou ao normal, a única diferença era que Lilian parecia o seguir nas patrulhas sempre, no começo ele perguntou gentilmente se ela quisesse patrulhar com ele, mas ela apenas negou e continuou a seguir o caminho dela, Tiago suspira e volta a andar, mas dois corredores depois lá ela estava novamente.

Por que ela simplesmente não o deixava se aproximar?

-Oi Tiago –ela disse com um rubor, o garoto eleva uma sobrancelha, mas resolve não dizer nada, pelo menos ela tinha começado a chamar ele pelo primeiro nome.

-Oi Evans –ele sussurrou e estava para sair andando quando ela fala.

-Lilian –ele se vira ao qual ela sorri para ele –Você pode me chamar de Lilian –Tiago estava para falar algo quando a ruiva já tinha andado novamente.

**Não importa se eu não sou o que você quer.  
Não é minha culpa a sua projeção.  
Aceito a apatia, se vier.  
Mas não desonre o meu nome.**

Os dois começaram a parecer mais intimos, os amigos lançavam olhares para os dois, mas eles apenas diziam que não era nada, Lilian provavelmete queria assim, mas então Tiago resolveu criar coragem e chamar ela para sair.

Mais tarde aquela noite, Tiago entrou com um olhar vago nos olhos, Sírius mandou um olhar rapido para Remo que se aproxima, ambos levam Tiago para uma poltrona perto do fogo e Sírius fala.

-Deixa eu adivinhar, ela não gostou de você chamando ela de novo para sair e te enfeitiçou? –Tiago treme a cabeça ao que Remo eleva uma sobrancelha.

-Eu não vejo marca de tapa na cara dele... Quem sabe ela jogou uma poção nele? –Tiago nega ao qual um sorriso aparece nos lábios dele.

-Ela disse sim –os marotos encaram o garoto incredulos ao qual o menino continuou a sorrir para o fogo.

**Será que eu já posso enlouquecer?  
Ou devo apenas sorrir?  
Não sei mais o que eu tenho que fazer.  
Pra você admitir.**

Todos os alunos viam incredulos Lilian e Tiago caminhando pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, alguns lojistas pareciam sorrir e rir do casal, era uma fofoca lendária para todos da escola e do vilarejo que Tiago Potter amava aquela ruiva desde o quinto ano.

Eles estavam passando pela dedosdemel quando o som de explosão acontece e os alunos começam a correr para todos os lados, a varinha de Tiago já estava em sua mão e começa a correr para onde estava o disturbio, assim que vê uma menina sendo arrastada por um comensal os olhos dele pareciam queimar com chamas de puro poder e com um grito selvagem ele joga um feitiço pela varinha e outro com a mão.

-Vocês cometeram um erro tremendo em perturbar o meu encontro com Lilian –a ruiva encara o moreno incredula ao qual ele começa a duelar com três comensais ao mesmo tempo e estava ganhando, ele realmente tinha ficado bravo com a perturbação do encontro deles.

**Que você me adora.  
Que me acha foda.  
Não espere eu ir embora pra perceber.  
Que você me adora.  
Que me acha foda.  
Não espere eu ir embora pra perceber.**

Novamente na enfermaria, Tiago pensava desgostoso, ele tinha feito um bom trabalho em lutar com os comensais da Morte, mas assim que ele percebeu que era demais ele mandou todos voltarem para o castelo, Dumbledore apareceu para ajudar, mas Tiago já estava no fim das reservas de magia dele e caiu inconsciente quando um feitiço o acertou, mas de repente ele ouve Lilian andando de um lado para o outro do lado da cama dele falando.

-... Despreocupado... Maluco... Como ousa entrar em uma briga assim... Está querendo me dar um ataque no coração??? Eu sei que este encontro era importante para você... Mas quase se matar por isso? –De repente Tiago se levanta e beija a ruiva que o encara em choque, mas logo começa a corresponder –Por que você me beijou? –ela pergunta ainda meio desorientada, Tiago sorri e fala.

-Esta na hora de você parar de mentir para mim e para você mesma Lilian –ele volta a se deitar na cama ao qual a ruiva o encara por um tempo antes de sair andando pela porta da enfermaria, Tiago ainda tinha um sorriso nos lábios, agora não iria demorar.

Lilian perceberia que o amava.

Ela iria perceber que o adorava.

E Merlin que ele esperava que ela achava o beijo bom, porque ele realmente gostou do beijo dela.

E não iria desistir dela agora.

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Esta song vai especialmente para uma nova amiga que adoro por demais... Jeen V...**

**Adorei te conhecer lindinha... esta song vai especialmente para vc..**

**Te adoro linda..rsrs**


End file.
